


Sleep Troubles

by corrosivegunner



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrosivegunner/pseuds/corrosivegunner
Summary: Solas is having a hard time getting to sleep but the company of the Inquisitor seems to help with the problem.
Relationships: Solas/Male Lavellan, brief mention of Male Inquisitor/The Iron Bull
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sleep Troubles

The feeling of being alone was something Solas felt often, despite being surrounded by plenty of different of people and the ones he considered friends. Both here or in the fade. He lent back in his chair with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. Perhaps though, it wasn't him that was lonely, but just his body. Brief touches, as a hand on the shoulder or anything similar don't phase him until he's alone with himself and not able to sleep. Weird for him, as he can find sleep easily most nights.

While yes, he could touch some spirits within the Fade, most would just phase through his touch without anymore thought than that. He just.. wanted to hold someone, hell or to even be held.

It has been a very long time after all.

Allowing his eyes to close, he slowly wrapped his arms around himself. He should get to bed, whether he's able to sleep or not. The Inquisitor was having most of the inner circle train early in morning, per request of the commander. He sat up, dropping his arms and opening up his eyes. Beginning to stand, he paused as the rotunda door began to creek open. An Elven curse followed as the Inquisitor stepped through, frowning. Solas furrows his eyebrows his confusion. Shouldn't he be in bed as well?

"Inquisitor?" He asks, speaking up. Cylen startles, gripping the door handle and looking up. He relaxed at realizing it was just Solas. "Oh, hi Solas," he responds, rubbing the back of his neck and moved more into the room. "Why are you still up?" Solas steps out from behind the table. "Ah, I'm having trouble getting to sleep," Cylen admits while bounding over to the couch to sit down, "and you?"

"The same reason." Solas says. Cylen hums, "I guess we're in the same boat there."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Cylen sits, brushing his hair over his shoulder. "Although, I thought you shared your bed with The Iron Bull? Does he not know you're awake?" Solas inquires, raising an eyebrow. He blushes, "he's drinking with the Chargers in the Herald's Rest, I'm not going to bother his fun just because I can't sleep." He fiddles with his sleeve and the other nods his head.

A silence falls over them both. Solas looks to the Inquisitor, who kept his eyes to the floor. He continued to stand there, trying to make the decision if he should stay where he is or join the other mage. He made up his mind and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Cylen. Cylen peers up and over. "Let's talk until either one of us get tired," Solas suggests and Cylen chuckles, nodding his head. "Alright."

So the two sat talking about various things. To how Cylen's clan life was, the Inquisition, people, etc.

Solas was grateful for the company, chuckling at something the Inquisitor says, smiling. "I thank you for the company lethallin," he says after Cylen is finished saying something. Cylen smiles and waves a hand, "it's no problem, we're friends after all." A nod of his head.

A few more minutes pass by and a yawn eventually leaves Cylen.

He apologizes and Solas shakes his head. "It's okay, you're tired and it is late, we should return to our quarters."

"No, no, we can stay and keep talking." Solas frowns.

"Are you sure?"

Cylen nods his head with a small smile. "Of course." Solas slowly nods his head.

* * *

A little bit later, Solas was talking but paused when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Turning to look, he sees Cylen's head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed. He tensed slightly, swallowing. "Inquisitor?" He says gently, placing a hand on the other elf's shoulder. Cylen blinks his eyes open before he realizes and pulls away. "Oh, I'm sorry Solas," he yawns. "No it's alright.. you can keep your head there if you're that tired." Cylen looks up at Solas with furrowed brows. "Are you sure?" He asks and the other nods. "Okay.."

Cylen slowly set his head back onto Solas's shoulder, leaning against him as he allows his eyes to close again with a quiet yawn.

Solas hesitated but went to set an arm around Cylen, which had him shift a little closer and cuddle into his side. Solas began to relax after a minute, leaning back with the other still close to him. This was nice.

He smiled, letting his eyes close and gently set his head on-top the Inquisitor's. Cylen didn't mind, as he brought his legs up to tuck them against his chest and rested an arm on Solas.

Both the elves relaxed against one another and got more comfortable on the couch.

It take too much longer for either one of them to fall asleep, cuddling.


End file.
